


Sleepless Nights

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Sleep doesn't come to you unless your blue furball is by your side. And lately, he's been too busy in the lab, causing you to have some sleepless nights.





	Sleepless Nights

**_11:57...._ **

**_11:58…_ **

**_11:59…_ **

 

The clock flashed midnight, as once again you found yourself more awake than you should be. Though, this wasn’t new. Rolling over, you glanced at the empty side of the bed where your blue furball should be. But he usually never was this early. He had spent countless nights up till ungodly hours, trying (and failing) various experiments in his lab. Trying to perfect a cure. Thus causing you to be up countless nights, sleepless.

 

You heard light footsteps as Hank crept in, trying not to “wake” you. He figured you were up yet, as you had been this whole week (and the weeks before that),but being the gentleman he was, he attempted to be quiet anyway. There was a slight rustle as he presumed to take off his shirt, and a creak as the bed dipped in the once-vacant spot beside you. 

 

Reaching for him gently, you murmured a soft question. The usual question of, “No luck?” You knew the answer, but decided to let him rant regardless. He had to get it out of his system, and ended up spewing all the combinations of chemicals that failed and why he thought they would  _ absolutely  _ work. And how crushingly disappointed he was, like every night. 

 

But, this night was a little different. Because you were going to let him know how you felt, when the darkness took over the sky, and you found yourself alone in bed yet again. When the side that your boyfriend should occupy was cold and empty. And sleep could not overtake your mind no matter how hard you tried, because it wasn’t the same without him here with you. 

 

And, you  _ did  _ tell him. Your eyes glimmered slightly with tears, mostly of frustration. Frustration because you let something as stupid as an empty bed bother you. But, as he wrapped his arms around you and pressed soft kisses against your neck, he whispered quiet words of love and promises. Promises that he would try to be here for you more at night, instead of the lab, because you couldn’t sleep without him.Promises that neither of you would have any more sleepless nights. And, those were promises that your blue furball of a boyfriend would keep. 


End file.
